


Prom Night

by moderndean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndean/pseuds/moderndean
Summary: Sam is alone at prom, Dean shows up to be his date.





	Prom Night

This was the third town they’d moved to in the last month and a half, but Sam wasn’t that excited as Dean was. He never was as excited as Dean when it came to hunting and moving. Dean never liked staying in one place for too long, mainly because he liked to have multiple one night stands constantly and hated dealing with the after part.

Sam hated moving all the time, for once he’d like to stay in place long enough to finish some school or make friends, his first prom was tonight and he didn’t have a date or a proper thing to wear.  
Beatrice, a girl he made friends with on his first day at the new school convinced him to go, she told him it wasn’t entirely formal but still to be nicely dressed.

Their dad was hunting a werewolf in the next town over, left Sam and Dean with a few couple bills, clapped Dean on the shoulder with a “look out for Sam” and left.

When Sam got back to the place they were renting in the afternoon he panicked, frantically searching through his and Dean’s clothes muttering “not formal, but still nice?! I've got nothing that fits that criteria, unless old band shirts with holes in them count”

The door frame creaked as Dean leaned against it, his voice carrying throughout the small empty hallway.

“what the hell are you doing Sam?!”

“Looking for clothes to wear to prom” Sam’s reply was shortly muffled by clothes flying over his shoulder and onto the wooden floor. Dean ‘s quiet “hmph” was surprising to Sam.

“What no stupid remark about how ‘prom is a waste of time’?”

“Nah Sammy, if you wanna go then go. Make sure you treat your girl right though”

Sam threw his head back and laughed, turning around to face Dean “ain’t taking a girl, going by myself” Dean muttered a quick “you’re gonna look like a loser then” and walked down the hallway.  
Sam huffed and turned back to his bags.

When Sam arrived, he found Beatrice and a few other girls and guys out front and walked in with them, as time went by more of the group went off to dance with other people, until Sam was by himself in the corner. As Sam watched others dance from his spot, it made him feel a little lonely.  
After a while of standing, Sam decided he was walk going to walk back home, taking a few back roads to avoid possibly running into Dean.

Sam pushed himself off the wall and didn’t get farther than a few steps when a rough hand grabbed the back of his shirt and quickly tugged him back. Sam was about to turn around and yell ‘what the hell’ when suddenly, Sam was met face to face with Dean’s vibrant green eyes and smile.

“Heya Sammy”  
“Dean?! What are you doing here”

“Couldn’t leave my baby brother hanging at his first prom without a date could i?”  
Sam blushed “No, no you couldn’t” as Dean was about to reply, he was cut off by the sound of a slow song starting to play through the speakers. Dean stepped closer to Sam, extended his hand out  
“Care to dance Samantha” laughing, Sam grabbed Dean’s hand and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and muttered “Jerk” while Dean grabbed his face and whispered “Bitch” and kissed Sam.


End file.
